1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for allowing an operator to robotically control an animal, to monitor conditions in the vicinity of an animal, and to establish communications between the operator and the animal or others in the vicinity of the animal.
2. Discussion of the Background
Various breeds of horses and many other animals are either too small or of such physical stature that they cannot carry the weight of a human rider. Even when this is not the case, when animals are to be trained, it can be advantageous to begin training of the animal when the animal is of such an age and size that it may not yet be ridden by a human. Also, many people who would like to ride a standard horse or other large animal cannot do so because of their own physical limitations or disabilities.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,193 of Madden discloses an apparatus for achieving a limited amount of physical control over a reined animal. The Madden patent describes the use of an electronic transmitter for generating and emitting a control signal which is detected by an animal-handling mechanism associated with the animal for physically manipulating the animal to control its movement. The animal-handling mechanism includes motors which may be turned either on or off for selectively retracting reins or playing them out at a substantially constant rate. The Madden patent further discloses that a speaker box may be provided for orally communicating from operator to animal. There is need for an apparatus that more closely simulates the presence of an actual human rider on the animal in order to provide a greater number of possible control functions and increased precision in all control functions.
In the past, it has been known to monitor or maintain surveilence of an area for security purposes by using animals. One example of this practice is the use of guard dogs. Another example is a rider on horseback patrolling the perimeter of a large area. There exists a need for an apparatus to expand the possibilities in which such security may be maintained by some means other than routine human patrol yet which also provides for enhanced detection and flexibility of response by simulating the presence of a human to the extent needed by the particular function being performed.